It is the long-range goal of this project to study the manifestations of cystic fibrosis with particular reference to the adult age group. We are collating our experience with over 60 adult patients; we have analyzed data regarding pregnancy in cystic fibrosis provided by cooperating CF centers across the country; and we have described clinical syndromes (SIADH) not previously reported in CF. Also, we have studied metabolism and clinical significance of vitamin E in normal and cystic fibrosis subjects.